A Song of Ice, Fire, Heroes, Magic and Beyond
by Supremus85
Summary: This is a Megacrossover but it is set in the ASOIAF Universe, with all the rest justupposed on it; Rated M, to be safe.


**A song of Ice, Fire , Heroes, Magic and Beyond**

**Prologue  
**

"You will never be free of me! I shall live in the deep of your wretched souls, feast on your wickedness, turn your hearts to me and one day I shall be back to take what is mine"  
Those were the last word the Darkness pronounced as the Great Alliance's leader, the last hero standing, destroyed his material form with his bloody flaming sword; Then he was sealed in the Endless Void.  
Ages passed, and, as he had predicted his taunt grew in the very souls of the people who had fought him. Finally one day, after the people of the world had utterly forgotten his threat, one of the seal which bound him was removed; it had been a foolish, spoiled cruel boy, a prince, who had killed an innocent animal using a dagger, taken from a chest which should not had been opened. That innocent blood, wrongly spilled, freed from the dagger one of the Darkness faithfull champions; this formless evil of blood and rage travelled north, killing small animals, at first, then larger ones, possessing them as a scarlet red tissue which completely covered it's host, and then fed from him; the more it fed, the smarter it became; soon, it was a large oooze of blood-like substance, able to shift his form and to possess large animals, like wloves and bears,keeping his way going north, were it started to feed on lonesome travellers; finally, he could take human hosts.

The creature 's power grew, and as it grew, it started to crave something different from mere blood and flesh and vital strenght; it wanted to feed on rage, hate and desire to inflict pain; and finally it found the perfect host for his power; a son of the darkness, a son of rage and blood;

Ramsay Snow was honing his archery ability next to the Weeping Water river; he already pregusted that night when him and reek would go and haunt for something quite different from the usual game; his lips twitching in a predatory smile he never saw the horror crawling closer, and closer, until it was too late; the red ooze devoured the Bolton's bastard, and he saw in the mind of that creature; many minds shut themselves from the sheer horror of the creature monstrous depravation, but Ramsay was not most people.

to him, the creature, and the cause it served, appeared the most delicious and noble; the creature was for him an unespected blessing; he would be a bastard spare progeny no more; he would claim a crown for himself a crown of blood and flayed skin, a red crown, for a red king.

The creature and the bastard's conscience melted in one; Ramsay Snow was still there, yet he was no more, he now thought himself as something else, something which self defined as the Red King. To explore his new powers, Ramsay killed Reek, and the other Bolton men; he feed on theyr flashes, and used theyr bones to fashion himself a crown; Laughting with glee as his tendrils savagely bursted throught his former companion's chest, Ramsay reveled in the strenght he now possessed; the creature substance could take every form he could imagine, and protected his body from nightly every attack, as he discovered when some of his former protectors tried to hack at him with a big ax; Ramsay flayed him alive, and then impaled him.

Laughting maniacally with his newfound power, the Red King felt the pull north towards the Wall, and the Lands of Always Winter.

"I will deal with my brother and father when I return south!" He swore to himself "I dream of the carnage that shall mark my triunph!" And that said, the Red King strode north, wearing the creature as an armor, which made him a dreadfull embodyment of a flayed man.

Under a huge Weirwood tree, beyond the great Wall whiche defended the lands of the living, a man bound to the tree's roots sighted and said "it begun!"

**The Iron Wol****F I**

The North Road, half a mile from Wintefell 298 AL  
Anton Stark sighted as he rode towards Winterfell; once in a while he was not there to be reprimanded for an offence or another; but to celebrate a joyous circumstance, his nephew's Robb name day ; behind him, his retinue escorted Lord Stark's family in the special designed wheelhouse; there were two days of march from Winterfell and Anton's own keep, Iron Den and a five years old could not ride all that time, to much for Morgan Stark own chagrin.

"Father, are we there, yet?" asked the girl, once the whhelhouse stopped. "Yes, my love, we are there: That, is Winterfell!" He said showing the big castle to the kid;

His wife smiled with him at the wide eyed expression of theyr daughter, seeing the castle; but the little girl was excited for another reason "Jon will be there, too!" Morgan Stark loved her brother, very much. He looked to Virginia with a worried look, but her smile once again assuaged his dobts; Jon was his blood, and was born way before he married her; she was a very understanding woman.  
_"If only I could give you the whole truth" _He mused as they entered in the castle;

His cousin Ned was there, for once without his statue-like expression; "Wellcome Anton!" He said as he shook his forearm and hugged him.

"Uncle Ned!" Morgan said charging her uncle and hugging his leg. Ned, letting Anton go, picked the little girl up and hugged her "wellcome in Wintefell, little pup. Your big brother was missing you terribly"

Morgan beamed up to him "I missed him too!" Then Catelyn, his cousin's wife, appeared, bringing her five children with her, together with Jon and theyr wards, Theon Greyjoy, Kal El, Petyr Magnus and Adam Grayskull.

_"Catelyn has to have the pacience of the Mother above" _he thought; she had to educate her own five children plus 5 wards, including Jon.

Theon and Petyr shared a smug look, they were the oldest, and probably they bonded on theyr mutual condition of having being taken by the crown after the defeat of theyr fathers; Theon had black hair, while Petyr had very light blond ones, almost white, a trait Genoshan shared with Valyrian, Maester Luwin once told Anton.

Anton shook theyr hands, then he shook Kal's and the shy looking black haired, blue-eyed boy was quite stronger than he look, and that was a Kryptonian feature he knew very well; he had fought alongside Kal's father Jor during the Genoshan Rebellion.

Adam was powerfull builded too, and looked as a cross of a Baratheon and a Lannister; Eternosians were a diverse people, but Adam's mother was Dornish.

"Anton, come with me I need to show you and Morgan something" Ned said leading them in the kennel; within, Anton saw something which made his mouth open wide; there was a Direwolf in the kennel; a Direwolf with 7 pups; "Kal found her, the day before I had to behead a deserter of the Night Watch" Ned explained; "the day after she gave birth" he continued "seven pups, three females and four males"

Anton eyes widened in realisation, but before he could protest Morgan sprinted and hugged the red furred pup "I'm calling her Flame!" she said and her eyes told Anton that she already was crazy about it; Anton groaned and scowled to the smirking Eddard "how will I explain this to Virginia?" Eddard chuckled "the same way I explained Cat about Kringer" on cue a big green tiger entered the room alongside Adam. "that was a favor I owned to Adam's father; Eternosian Wildcats are Grayskull House symbol, after all; and Krinher is everything but wild." Adam said "And a red Direwolf is your!" Ned pointed out.

Anton conceded the point, and the Starks went to celebrate Robb's nameday;

"My dear nephew, here is my gift!" Anton said and estracted a magnificient shield from a bag; it was shaped as a snarling wolf's head.  
"This is made in Wintersteel, and only Valyrian steel is better, for now" Eddard sighted Anton had a real obsession with making Valyrian steel. "It is as light as a gauntlet, and you can use a longsword with it." he explained " and as a bonus the wolf fang's are one more weapon for you to use" he explained.

"Thanks uncle Anton!" said happily Robb.

Anton smiled as he sipped ale from his goblet "You are wellcome lad".

Later that night Anton and Eddard were alone in Ned's solar, and Eddard asked his cousin "a shield, Anton, not a sword?" Anton nodded "the only sword I will ever gift someone will be in Valyrian steel!" Eddard chuckled shaking his head, than more soberly he added "Winter is Coming, cousin; the deserter I beheaded, spoke about two things: White Walkers and a Red King!" Anton look in his eyes "will you send a message to the Wall? Yes, I will, and I hope Mormont will send Benjen south; I need both of you here cousin; because Jon Arryn died and Robert is coming North."

Anton versed himself a goblet of wine "so, I'm not returning to Iron Den very soon, am I?" Ned smiled sadly "I'm afraid no." He drank another goblet "I hope you have enought wine, cousin"

**The Mage-Stag**** I**

King's Landing 2978 AL, the Red Keep.  
Lord Jamie Potter sighted; being in the king's small council brought him a persistent headache, and today it was even more strong. The death of the Hand had added to it, as he was forced to be acting Hand until Ned would accept Robert's offer; he missed Lilian dearly and hoped to find a replacement, to be able to return to Godric's Hollow, and stay with his family.

"So Lord Baelish, tell me again, how much are we in debt with the Iron Bank?" The weasel-like master of coin smiled that cold smile of his, which never reached his eyes and said "1,000,000 of golden dragons, my Lord."

Jaime refrained from swearing, but nodded "And how much the throne is endebted, again?" Baelish kept smirking "6,000,000 my lord" Jamie inhaled "allright, prepare forrepayment; House Potter shall weight the debt". Baelish seemed mildly surprised "House Potter is a very rich house, maybe on pair with the Tyrells, the Lannisters and a few other" he said "even then, I'm surprised you are willing to expose yourself for a a sum so big; do you plan to make you the first creditor of the Crown?" Now was Jaime turn to smirk " of course not my lord; I simply want to ensure that we stay in good relationship with the Iron Bank!"

Baelish did not seem to believe that explanation, but relented "We are still 3,000,000 gold in debt with House Lannister, without counting what we own to the others."  
Lord Jaime nodded at that.  
"Maybe "said Baelish, "you could use your talent, as Master of Magic!" he stated. "Magic dos not work that way!" Gran maester Pycelle preceded him "you can't create permanent gold without a very difficult procedure. And trust me, you don't use fool's gold to repay debts expecially not with the Lannisters!" He said.

At the mention of magic both Lord Renly and Lord Stannis scoffed. "Magic is hardly a reliable tool; powerfull one can't be controlled or it cost too much, and controllable one at best do quicker things everyone can do" Stannis said "Beside, a quick crossbowman can kill faster then a wand-waver" Renly added.

"Have you ever fought a battle-mage, Lord Renly?" Asked the lord Commander of the Royal Guard.  
The younger man shook her head. "A prepared one, wield his wand together with a sword, and will kill score of people with both!"Said the Lord Commander; "and Lord Jaime is one of those!"

"You are too kind, Ser Steffon!" he said honestly. "I tell the truth, my lord"  
"Well, from the legendary Ser Steffon Rogers himself, that is hight praise indeed", Varys the Spider said. The bald eunuch was the only one to give Lord Potter the creeps with a simple smirk and doubly more since everyone knew he despised magic _"Are you the reason no Master of Magic never lasted more then five years, Varys?"_ The reunion of the Small Council went on, and, at the end of it he returned to his lodgings, and there he decided to call home.

"Godric's Hollow!" he said tossing a powder in a brazier. The head of a mustached man appeared "Lord Potter!" Jaime smiled "Maester Filius!" he said to the small man " I suppose you want to talk with your wife and son!" he said and went to call them; a read head came out "Lily!" he said smiling "My lord husband!" she greeted him gently.

"Father!" Said a voice behind her, as a miniature copy of Jamie's face, but for his green eyes, took his mother place in the brazier; "Hello Harold" he greeted him smiling " Have you been a good lad?" he nodded "Yes father, I listened to mother and to Maester Filius, and also to Ser Sirius." Jaime chuckled "First two is good, Harry, but must I worry for the second?" The eleven years old giggled "No, he is behaving too!"

"Strange as it might appear" said Lily and she shared a laught with Jaime; "allright; soon, I'm coming home, as soon the King is back" Soon after the fire-call ended someone knocked. It was a very tall and broad man with a tick beard; It was his steward, Ruben Hagrid. "milord, there is trouble in the streets" he announced.

Jaime sighted, and ordered him to assemble a force and call the City watch; he then rode outside the Red Keep; They arrived in the Flea Street were they were met by a distressed Jocelyn Bywater; he rambled about two men knocking out fifty gold cloacks; they were now inside an inn, drinking as that was the sheer normality; Jaime felt his headache come back. He suspected he knew those perpetrators.

Suspects turned in certainity, when he came closer the inn bidding his men to stay put, then he heard a rought voice stating "More ale bub!" He sighted, but he grinned entering the inn, were he saw a short, hairy man with sideburns wearing crude leather, and drinking beer like water, and a tall, stout builded, roguish charming man, dressed as a sailor with two wenches on his lap. "Captain Jamie Kirk and Ser Jamie Logan; You are accused of distrupting the King's peace, how you plead?" He asked, forcing himself to stay serious. "Guilty as charged" they replyed grinning. "Then your sentence will be to offer me some beer and paying for the damage" he said relaxing and sitting. "What brings you here scoundrels"  
Logan look at him grimly "Trouble brew behind the Wall, bub!" He explained.

Kirk's sudden serious expression, and the fact he dismissed the two girls, after paying them a dragon each, spoke volumes to Lor Potter about the gravity of the predictament. He sat and took a tankard of beer. "Explain!"

**The Iron-Masked Lord I**

_Kingdom of Latveria, Doom's Hand Keep, year 298 AL_

He in his solar, rereading the letter with the mockingbird seal, and uncharacteristically chuckling  
"Lord Baelish you are a cunning bird but I did not think you were so bold" That said he held the letter in his gauntlet, red runes glowed on the metal glove, and the parchment was utterly destroyed.

He sighted then he left his solar and went to see his wife; he spared a look in the mirror who showed his masked reflection as he, as all the Doom Lord and kings before him had, Victor wore his ski-metal armour at all times, it was as light as a wool suit of clothes, but night but unpentrable; he wore on his face an iron mask; he wore the colors ofhis hous, iron grey and green.

Victor entered his lady wife rooms, and, under the mask he smiled; the blond and tall lady was breastfeeding theyr youngest daughter, a black-haired little bundle of joy.

He removed his mask as his wife smiled to him, revealing his face, his green/gray eyes and his short auburn hairs; he would have been called handsome if it wasn't for a long narrow scar which cut his face diagonally. But his wife did not even flinched about that.

"My lord husband " she said in a mirthfull tone. "Father!" said a sudden voice as Lord Victor Doom felt someone hugging his legs. "My little princess!" he said picking her up in a hug.

The five years old girl smiled and said "Father, will you come and read me a story, tonight?" she asked; some time he was too busied but this time he nodded smiling.

"Now go with Agatha, she will tell you a story" he said as he and his wife handled her and her younger sister to the old maid, who took her too in her arms "Come Chynthia, I'll tell you about the legend of Mont Wundagore"

Victor look at his wife with a smile "Valeria" he said before they shared a passionate kiss. She broke the kiss when the were both breathless and said "My lord husband! I have missed you, during this day" she stated as they sat together on a large stuffed bench;  
"And so did our children, expecially Kristoff; he did well on the training yard, so tell me Ser Wilson."  
Doom hrrumpfed at the mention of his master-at-arms "Wilson Slade is a greedy man, and an assassin, but he is also a competent man -at-arms, so I suppose that praise his worth something" And how did his lessons go?" He asked.

"Maester Arnim tell me he has a knack for mechanics and politics." she said. He smiled at that "He is a Doom" he said proudly "all is within our grasp!" he quoted the family words earning an eyroll from his wife. That tender moment was cut short by someone knocking at the door. He put the mask back on, and barked "come in"

In came the plump, balding maester in service of the Doom's'Hand keep; "Mester Arnim, what is the problem?" he asked "Two parties seek audience with you my lord" he was a bit surprised and replyed "the banners?"

"The burning purple phoenix of House Zemo, and the silver sable of House Sablinov, my Lord" Doom steeled himself against the need to groan "another border skirmish?" Maester Arnim nodded "most likely my lord, both came with a large party, and both are represented by the heir of the house: Ser Elmo Zemo e Dame Alyssa Sablinov. "Allright, call my son. have him prepared in his best clothes and make them wait in the audience room." He said, then, once the maester left, he took the mask off and kissed his wife again, until a new knock marked the entering in the room of a boy with a striking resemblance to his father, albeit luckily scarless, and with some of Valeria's traits.

"I'm here father" he said in a very solemn tone. Doom aknowledged it with a nod and smiled to him before putting his mask back. "Allright, you shall assist to this audience, you are ten, is past time you start to learn how you rule; One day, you shall wear this mask, and be the Doom of Latveria." he stated solemnly, as they left for the audience hall, the Court of Doom where the hand shaped throne of Latveria waited; Lord Doom sat on it while Kristoff took a smaller seat on the side;

Lord Boris Zefiro, the Steward of Latveria, announced them as they sat.

"Lord Victor Doom, Lord of Latveria, Lord of Doom's Fate Keep and Doom Peaks and Shield of the Wandering People; Lord Kristoff Doom, Heir to Latveria!" the old man said.

"Presenting theyr petition to the Court of Doom, Ser Elmo Zemo, Heir to Zeulnitz and Dame Alyssa Sablinov, Heir to Symkaria"  
A blond man with cold blue eyes, in his late thirties and a smug smile bowed to him. He wore prple and violet, and had a sword to his hip; The same did a woman roughtly the same age of the man, albeit she had almost white, long platinum hair; she wore silver and white riding attire, and had two short swords at her hip.

Doom made a gesture for them to take the front of the dais, and then said " Ser Elmo, Dame Alyssa, be wellcome in my home!" he said "Please tell me the reason of your visit" he asked to Elmo.

Elmo Zemo stood up and started to talk "I'm here to ask humbly" that world made Doom scoff internally, humility and Zemo were two opposite words, "that my house get justice and House Sablinov pay the price for trespassing in our land, killing, wounding and imprisoning members of my retinue!"

"A dire accusation" stated drily Lord Doom" Your replys, Dame Sablinov?" She stood up and said "The first duty of a lord is to uphold the king's peace, my lord, and the actions me and my men did had that exact reason!"

"Prey tell me, my lady how would be trespassing, killing, maiming and imprisoning upholding the King's peace?" asked Lord Doom puzzled.

"Well my Lord, if the lords of Zeulnitz let theyr own people be harassed by bandits, and those bandits keep raiding Symkaria's villages, to trespass to arrest or kill the guilty party is my duty!"

"Who asked for your intervention, my dame?" he asked "the alderman of the village of Turvald, just beyond the border, my Lord; they told us that Zeulnitz refused to send any help before three moons would had passed!"

"My lord, if that is true, why you did not act?" Zemo frowned "because Turvald demanded our protection; House Zemo do not take demands from peasants!" He said smugly, and Doom bristled inside at the arrogance.

"Well, House Sablinov do not shirk from its duties, my Lord, and so, I rode to Turvald with my own force, and we ambushed the bandits, and killed them all; but then, my captain of the guards, Ser Olyvar Queen found out this." She said extracting a scroll from her pocket and giving it to Lord Boris who handled it to him.

Doom read the scroll and his displeasuere became palpable "Ser Elmo. this scroll testually reads: Our party shall arrive three day after the new moon, it's a pity once again we shall not catch you; but we will do our duty to Lord Zemo, as allways; I shall come to collect the loot, and give you food and steel, in exchange, as always; see you old friend, signed, Ser Belgar Borf!"

Zemo look outraged "My lord it's a forgery!" Doom silnced him with a gesture "we shall make ourselves sure of it" he said. "Are Ser Olyvar and Ser Belgar here?" he asked Dame Alyssa " yes, my Lord; Ser Olyvar bring the prisoner forth!" she said. A blonde bearded man, dressed in green with a black cloack, with asilver arrow pin came inside with a disheveled man, slightly overweight, dressed in purple and violed, with a fat rat pin. He kneeled down in front of Ser Elmo and Doom, and started to Grovel" Mi-milords, I can ex-xplain, I was set up, I-" Doom cut him short "you will explain, for sure!" he said "you will be tried for corruption and peculate!" He said "I-he looke d in his lord's heir eyes, then straightened himself up " I ask for a trial by combat!" Doom eyes narrowed under his mask, but he nodded "It's your right" he said "my Lord, I want to be the opponent!" Dame Alyssa said " allright " Doom agreed "Let this over be. An ax was given to Ser Belgar while Alyssa drawed his twin short swords;

The two circled each other and Alyssa taunted the portly man "came on fat rat, show me your teeth" she said. Belgar was far better of what he showed to be, but it was clear from the first exchanged blows that he was no match for Dame Alyssa; after avoiding several powerfull slashes by the axe, she connected with two lethal blows at the neck of her opponent and left him bleeding on the ground.

"The gods have spoken" Doom said "Ser Belgen was guilty" then he said to Zemo "House Zemo shall refund house Sablinov the damages provoked by the bandits, so all income from Turvald shall be forfeited to Symkaria for two years". No one dared to contest his decision "a bit of advice for you and your lord father, Ser Zemo: next time do your duty, instead of thinking about your house pride!" He added as he retired with his son.

He questioned the boy "what you learned from this event?" He asked "Zemo was in league with his tax-collector" he said "and you deducts it from?" he inquired "he clearly, wordlessly threatened Ser Belgen's family to have him fight in the trial by combact" Kristoff said "you are observant, my son" Doom phraised "go on" "This Ser Queen do not strike me as your everyday sworn sword." Doom nodded "Queen is the heir of one of the richest families in the Riverkands. Anything more?" he said "Dame Alyssa fight with a Braavosi style!" He added yawning a bit "very good, son!" he said "Allright, now you go to bad, you seem to need it" The boy aknowledged that dismissal with a nod and went to sleep.

Lord Doom come back in his solar where Maester Arnim delivered him a last message, from New Krypton; he burned it after reading it "Lyonel, you overreach yourself, you fool!" he murmured as he went to dine.

**The Red Leopard I**

_Crimson Stronghold, Metropolis, kingdom of New Krypton_

Lord Lyonel look as his two sons sparred and was not pleased, shaking his long mane of red hair, and narrowing his cold pale green eyes; both of them lacked the necessary ruthlessness; "Alexander!" he said coldly to his heir "when you fight you fight to kill your enemy no matter who that enemy may be! Mercy is weakness, and We Are Strong!" He quoted the family words, and they repeated it dutifully albeit they both disagreed with the initial statement.

"You are dismissed!" he said and the two young men left quickly, as theyr father turned to speak with the master-at-arms. "Ser Anton, I'm disappointed" he said "by now you should have turned my sons in competent fughters, instead they fight as girls"  
Anton Masters rolled his eyes "Lord Luthor, they are competent fighters; what you want is two ruthless killers, and that, those two boys will never be!"

"How do you think House Luthor managed to emerge in New Krypton, in spite of being of Andal and not Kryptonian descent, Ser Anton?"  
Lyonel asked in that dangerously calm tone of his.

"Being strong?" the sellsword turned master at arms replyed. "Exactly; and being strong means to cull any weakness, like mercy, compassion and fraternal love; if you can't do that for my sons, than I shall find someone which does that! Your services are no more needed"

"As you whish, Lord Luthor, I won't miss your cruelty" said bluntly the soldier, as he moved to leave. At that point Lionel extracted a sword and attacked him only for the knight to knock him flat on his backside with a roundhouse kick, disarming him and pointing his own sword to his throath. Lionel smiled "You are strong, Ser Anton, stay at my service, you don't need to like me, only to serve me well!"

He look at him surprised and then helped his lord on his feet "My Lord" he congeded himself. Lyonel smirked as he left the training yard to go in his solar, from where he ordered to a guard " fetch me maester Milton."

The bald tall man arrived a few minutes later "My lord." He said bowing "Send this letter to Casterly Rock" the maester nodded and took the scroll. "And summon Tess Krypton to me" he added. The Maester nodded as he strode away.

A few minutes later someone knocked " enter" he said as he kept going throught the ledger. The young woman entered and sat, waiting in silence until he spoke "you are departing in two days, and travel discreetly to the Riverlands, and dock in Gotham!" he said "There you are going to meet Ser Oswald Cobblepot, and together you will travel to Eternos." He stated. "You will know what to do once you arrive there"

Tess nodded "yes, my lord, I won't let you down" she said. "I know you won't" he said. "Now go and start to prepare."  
She started to leave when he said "You may not bear my name, Tess, but you are my blood! You are Strong!" he said.  
She forced a mask on her face to not disappoint him, nodded and went out.

He then called a servant "Summon my son Alexander". Some minute later Alexander came in, a book under his arm. "You keep your head shaved" he said "Yes, father" he replyed "good, that way you shall not forget" he added "Alexander, while you are maybe too soft to be a Luthor, you are my son, so I will trust you with a task of primary importance" he said firmly.

"Yes Father" he replyed "you are to take a small retinue and travel to the Great Bay; you are going to Green Bridge and be my emissary to the Snark Court of Lord Osborn!"

"Lord Osborn? Why not Lord Parker?" he asked "Parkers have too much honour, and too little brain!" He said "Osborns may be theyr bannermen but they are as loyal to them as we are to the Els" he said " And Osborns are rich and ambitious!"

Alexander nodded "Allright, Lex, now go, choose the men, and do not loose the chance to prove yourself a Luthor" he said.  
Lex left the pressure visible on his slumped shoulders.

He walked out and went in the great hall, were he knew his daughter would be.

"Lena!" He called with an unusual warmness in his voice. The beautifull girl smiled at him and went to hug him; after a brief hug he lead her in his solar "Sit down, my girl!" he said "we need to talk. "You know that you are flowered, right?" she blushed but nodded "And you realize what it mean" she nodded again "Yes, Father, it means I can marry. Who do you want I marry?" she asked dutifully and smart as always "I'm planning to marry you with Ser Harold Osborn, Heir of Green Bridge!" he stated. "I shall do my duty!" she said " Good!" he phraisied " before you marry, however, you are going to go at King's Landing alongside your brother Julian"  
she nodded again "Ser Harold is going to be there for the tournament of the hand!" he explained. "Your brother will compete there too. " she look excited at the idea "You can go and tell your brother!" she nodded and very properly walked fast to inform her brother.

Once he was alone Lyonel Luthor took a parchment and started to write yet another letter. Once he finished it, he sealed it with the Leopard seal on red wax.

He went personally to see the raven out because he thought "no one but I and Lord Baelish must know it's content". 

**The Winged Knight I**

Winterfell 398 AL  
He sighted in relief, as the royal party finally entered the yard of Winterfell; he and his sworn brothers, Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Jamie Lannister and Ser Allan Jordan knew that it was much more safer inside the wall of a loyal keep, than on the road.  
He chuckled as the king bantered friendly with Lord Stark and his cousin, while the herald announced him "King Robert Baratheon, First of his name, King of the Andals, the Amazons, the Kryptonians, the Eternosians, the Genoshans, The Wakandans, the Latverians, the First Men, the Ironborns and the Rhoynars, Lord of the 17 Kingdoms, Protector of the Faiths."

His squire rode beside him "you are a fast learner, Sam!" he stated to his black-skinned companion as they dismounted and he see to the horses. "Thanks, ser!" The young man replyed. He had squired him on the boy's great uncle request, and it had been a good idea; he thought regretfully to the late hand, a great loss for the kingdom;

"Ser Carter!" Ser Jamie's voice recalled him to the present time.  
"Guard the king's children, while I'm going to look for my brother."  
He nodded at that and escorted the children to theyr rooms, then, as he usually did found himself the hightest place of the fortress, on the summit of a tower.  
"The knights of the vale have perfectioned the art of climbing with the armor on, and they had invented a way to glide in the skys earning the name of winged knights" he had explained to his squire. He put on the harness with two wide wings of tarred fabric on his back, and took to the sky;

He relished in the elation of the flight, but that had a more practical reason beside elating awed expression from the kids, and several maids, down in the yard, and that reason was to get an exact survey of Winterfell surroundings from above.

Once he had mastered the air currents in the cold skies of the north, he managed to end his patrol, and was soon back at winterfell, were he found three people waiting for him; one was his Squire " Lord Anton, Maester Luwin" He said greating the other two.

"Ser Carter Hall!" Anton Stark greeted him "Me and Maester Luwin here would you ask you the honour to be able to study thewonderous harness you use to fly" He explained "My lord, the Hawkmen Wings are an ancient heirloom bolonging to my family since many generations; There are other similar contraptions belonging to other Vale's families" Yes, but your is the closest thing to actual flight I have ever seen " Maester Luwin said. "My family hails from the ancient city of Thanagar, on the lost continent of Krypton; house Hall preferred to search for a land with highter mountain, when the Tragedy happened. We took this contraptions with us when we left to resettle in the Vale. It was one of the secrets which went lost by then" he explained.

"If you give me your word I shall get it back in the same state I gave them it to you, then I accept to let you examinate it." The two men nodded "You shall have it back tomorrow!" Anton Stark promised.

He took it out with Sam's help and gave it to Lord Anton and the Maester. "I trust your word" he said.  
The two men made good of theyr promise, and Lord Anton had a surprising news "We found this broken cristal gear in the harness; I substituted it with a Myrish one in my possession, and...you should try it. He wore it and as soon as he opened the wings he found out they moved in a different way and..he found out he coulld really fly.

"How is this possible?" he asked "I suspect it depends on the crystal gears, there are several, together they make a strange sound which may be somehow tied to this newfound ability to fly" Maester Luwin replyed.

"With your permisiion, ser, I'll try to recreate the system in other harnesses" Anton said. "All right" the knight said. "But the first harness you give to me, I already know a whorty wearer." Samwell grinned broadly as he heard that.

The day after he went to train himself with this new ability, following the king's hunting party from the skyes ; when he went back in Winterfell he found out to his great distress that Brandon Stark had fallen from the Broken Tower and was now in a coma.

Feedback is always wellcomed. English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistake.


End file.
